New Years Eve Party: Supernatural Style
by bellagia8
Summary: Sam, Dean and the gang come together to celebrate New Years Eve with all there friends. this includes all of my OC's from my stories 'he New Members' and 'Big Brothers' Enjoy!


A/N Hey guys! Happy New Year! I hope you all had fun, I know I did! I hope you guys enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own Vitani, Bella, LeAnn, Martina, Susie, Sofia, Tina, Teresa, and Nathan.**

Sam and Dean Winchester were on their way to the Café that Bella's family owned; it was called the Rodriguez Café.

"Dude are you excited about what Vitani's gonna wear tonight?" Dean asked Sam as he gave him a sly smile.

"Dean, shut up" Sam said.

"I'll take that as a yes" Dean said.

Once they got to the Café, they opened the door and saw that Sofia was on top of Bella's shoulders and Bella was fist pumping along with Sofia to the song 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding.

"Hey guys" Sam and Dean said.

"Hey Sam, Hey Dean" Sofia said as she got off of Bella's shoulders.

"Hey Dean!" Bella said as she hugged Dean.

"Hey Bella" Dean said.

"Hey Sam" Bella said as she gave him a one armed hug.

"Hey Bella" Sam said as he hugged back.

"Oh by the way Sam, your girlfriend is in the bathroom getting her outfit on" Bella said.

Dean Laughed as Bella smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend" Sam said.

"Keep telling yourself that Sammy boy" Dean said.

"By the way, Bella I thought you didn't like dresses" Sam said.

Bella was wearing a short one shoulder red skin tight dress the red of her dress matched her red hair and brought out her blue eyes.

"I don't like the long girly skirt dresses, the dress I'm wearing is fine" Bella said.

""Well I think it look awesome" Dean said.

"Thanks" Bella said.

Just then two girls came out of the backroom, one girl was wearing a white skin tight dress that was short and had sleeves and the other one had a hot pink sleeveless shirt with skinny jeans.

"Dean, Sam, these are my cousins. Tina is the one in the white and Teresa is the one in the pink" Bella said.

Once they greeted each other, Martina, LeAnn, and Susie came through the door.

Martina was wearing a gold short dress with a black cardigan, LeAnn was wearing a blue short skin tight dress that was glittery, and Susie was wearing a short skin tight leopard print dress that only had one shoulder.

"Hey guys!" They all exclaimed.

"Oh my God girls you look amazing!" Sofia said.

"Thanks" Martina said.

"So do you" Susie said.

Sofia was wearing a silver short dress that was strapless.

"Thanks" Sofia said.

Once everyone greeted each other, everyone took their seats at the bar and started talking and drinking.

"Hi guys" A voice said.

Everyone looked to the backroom door and standing in the door way was Vitani. Vitani was wearing a black short skin tight leather dress that had a silver belt around the waist.

"Oh my God" Bella exclaimed.

"Vitani you look amazing!" Teresa said.

"Thanks" Vitani said.

Vitani then made her way to where everyone else was at and greeted everyone she then saw Sam.

"Hey Sam" Vitani said as Sam got up.

"Hey Vitani" Sam said as he hugged her.

"You look great!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thanks" Vitani said with a smile.

Dean then looked at everyone else and smirked they smirked back, while Sam and Vitani said hello.

"So who's all coming?" Martina asked.

"Well my brother is coming in ten minutes" Vitani said.

"He is? I haven't seen Nate in years" Tina said.

"Yep" Vitani said.

"We also got Adam our half-brother" Dean said.

"You have a half-brother?" LeAnn asked.

"Yep from our dad's side" Dean said.

"Oh" LeAnn said.

"Cas is coming too, with Gabriel and Balthazar" Sam said.

"Awesome!" Susie said.

Gabriel and Balthazar had come back from the dead after they killed Dick Roman and they saved Dean from Purgatory. Susie had made very good friends with Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Oh and Garth is coming too" Dean said.

"Who's Garth?" Sofia asked.

"One of our hunting buddies" Sam said.

"Ok I got everyone down" Tina said.

Just then Nathan walked through the door.

"Hey Nate!" Vitani exclaimed as she hugged her big brother.

"Hey baby girl!" Nathan exclaimed as he hugged her back.

"Oh honey you look fabulous!" Nathan said as he examined Vitani's outfit.

"Thanks" Vitani said.

Nate then greeted everyone else and he saw Tina and Teresa.

"Oh my god, long time no see" Nathan said. as he hugged Tina and Teresa.

"I know right" Tina said.

Just then Castiel appeared with Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Hey Cas" Martina said as she gave him a one armed hug.

Hello Martina" Cas said with a very small smile.

Martina then took Cas to the bar where he was greeted by everyone else.

"Hey Gabe, hey Balt" Susie said.

"Hey Susie" Gabriel and Balthazar said as they each got there turn hugging her.

"Hey everybody!" Adam exclaimed as he walked through the door.

"Hey Adam" Sam said.

"Everyone this is Adam, Mine and Sam's half-brother" Dean exclaimed.

Once everyone greeted Adam, LeAnn walked up to Adam.

"Hi, I'm LeAnn Robinson" LeAnn said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Adam" Adam said as he shook LeAnn's hand.

They then found a table in a corner and started to get to know each other.

Then Garth walked through the door. Once Garth was introduced to everyone Sofia walked up to him.

"Hi I'm Sofia Jenason" Sofia said.

"I'm Garth by the way your last name is rockin!" Garth said.

"Thanks" Sofia said.

"Ok everyone now that everyone's here, Let the New Year's Eve party… BEGIN!" Dean said.

Everyone cheered.

Bella then picked a song from the play list and turned the song up. The song was 'Ice Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice.

"Hey Sofie, wanna dance?" Garth asked.

"Yes" Sofia said.

They made their way to the dance floor and started dancing while everyone else was having a beer and eating chips with bean dip.

When the song ended, Bella picked another song and everyone danced to it this time. Once the song ended everyone started eating.

Cas, Martina, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Susie sat at one table. LeAnn, Adam, Garth, and Sofia sat at anther. Dean, Bella Tina, and Teresa sat together and Sam, Vitani and Nathan sat together also. They were eating Chicken wings, Salad, and pizza.

Once everyone was done eating, Bella and Vitani gathered everyone at the big table and everyone sat together.

"Ok guys, were gonna play a game called 'Left, Right, Center" Vitani said as she put three dice on the table.

"The object of the game is you all start with three dollars and then you roll the dice, if you roll a one you take a dollar and give it to the person on your right, if you roll a two you have to give a dollar to the person on your left, and if you roll a three you got to put a dollar in the center"

"If you roll a four, five or six your safe and you get to keep what you have, whoever has the last dollar wins" Vitani said.

Everyone then pulled out three dollars and the game began. Dean rolled first and he rolled a three and two sixes, Dean then took one of his dollars and put it in the middle, when Bella, Garth, and Nathan rolled they were all safe.

Tina then rolled, she rolled a one, two and Three.

"Damn it!" Tina said as she gave a dollar to Teresa and Nathan and put her last dollar in the middle, she was out for now.

Nathan rolled and he got a two, six and a four, he then gave one of his dollars back to Tina,

It was Vitani's turn to roll, she got all sixes.

"Ha! Now that's the way to play!" Vitani exclaimed.

The game then progressed on till Vitani and Gabriel were the only ones to have a dollar in front of them; it was Gabriel's turn to roll.

"No tricks, ok trickster?" Vitani said.

Gabriel smirked "No problem"

He rolled and rolled a three.

"OHH" Everyone yelled as Gabriel put his dollar in the middle.

"Ok Vitani if you roll a four, Five or six, the money is yours" Dean said.

Vitani then rolled and she rolled a six.

"YES!" Vitani exclaimed.

"Dude how much money did you win?" Garth asked.

"25 bucks" Vitani said.

"Hey what time is it?" LeAnn asked.

"Its 10 Pm only two hours away from 2013" Tina said.

They ended up playing 3 more rounds of that game and Dean, Sam and Teresa won those rounds.

When it was 11 they decided to play one more round, when it was between Cas and Balthazar, Cas rolled a three and Balthazar also rolled a three.

"Ok so what happens now?" Balthazar said.

"We play again until someone finally wins" Vitani asked. They ended up playing 5 more rounds until it was finally between Nathan and Vitani. Nathan rolled a three.

"Vitani, I swear if you roll a three, I'm gonna go crazy!" Sofia said.

"Amen to that" Garth.

Vitani took a deep breath and rolled she rolled a six.

"YES!" Vitani yelled.

"Finally!" everyone else exclaimed.

"How much did you win this time?" Adam asked.

"60 Bucks" Vitani said.

"So all together she won 85 bucks" Sam said.

"That's my sis" Nathan said.

"Hey guys, its 11:55" Tina said as she turned on the TV.

They all gathered around the TV and got there champagne ready.

"This year has been one hectic and Crazy year" Bella said.

"Tell me about it" Sam and Dean said.

"But we made it and were all here now" Vitani said.

"Guys one more minute!" Susie exclaimed.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted as they drank there champagne.

Sam and Dean hugged, as did Vitani and Nathan and Tina and Teresa. Everyone else hugged each other also.

Bella then turned up the music. The song was called 'Ninja Rap' by Vanilla Ice.

"Ninja Rap? Really Bella?" Teresa said.

"What? This brings back memories!" Bella said.

"Oh my God this is from the Ninja Turtles movies from the 90's!" Sofia said.

"Dude those were like my favorite movies!" Garth said.

"This is like my guilty pleasure" Vitani said.

"You like ninja turtles too?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah!" Vitani said.

"I remember taking you too see this!" Nathan said to Vitani.

"I remember the dance" Vitani said as she got to the dance floor where Garth, Sofia, Adam, LeAnn, and Bella were dancing.

Vitani then started to the dance that the ninja turtles did in the movie to this song.

"Go ninja go ninja go!" Bella exclaimed as she saw Vitani doing the dance moves.

Just then Sam joined Vitani on the dance floor. Soon after that everyone except Tina and Teresa joined in on the dance. Tina and Teresa were recording everyone dancing on their phones.

Once the song ended everyone clapped.

"That was awesome!" Dean said.

"Hell yeah it was!" Bella agreed.

Just then another song came on; it was Baba O'Rilley by The Who.

"Oh my God! Vitani remember the music video for this?" Bella asked.

"Yep! Let's do it girls!" Vitani exclaimed.

Vitani, Bella, Martina, LeAnn, Sofia and Susie then got in a line and did the air guitar. Everyone else recorded them on there phones.

Everyone then joined in. everyone was having do much fun they never felt like this before, the magic of New Years.

Once the song ended another song came on. It was called 'Apache' by The Sugarhill Gang.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Sofia said.

"So do I" Martina said.

"I created a dance to this song" Vitani said.

"Do it! We wanna see it!" Tina said.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"OK, ok" Vitani said.

Vitani then started doing the dance and everyone cheered. Vitani then pulled Sam to the floor and he picked her up, Vitani then swung her legs to one side of Sam and the other side. She then lifted her legs high up.

"WHOOOOOO" Everyone cheered.

"I certainly hope Sam does not drop her" Cas said to Martina.

"He won't" Martina said.

"But it would be freakin funny" Gabriel said.

Just then everyone else took part in the dance Vitani was doing.

Once the song ended, they played a few more songs and danced until there feet were tired and they all ended up at the bar.

"Hey what time is it?" Nathan said.

"It's 3 AM" LeAnn said as she looked at her phone.

"Dude I say we call it a night" Sam said and everyone agreed.

"Hey LeAnn, if you're not busy next week would you like to do something together?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah, of course" LeAnn said with a smile.

"Alright, Sofie J, I'll see ya tomorrow" Garth said to Sofia said.

"Oh yeah totally!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Bye baby sis" Nathan said.

"By big bro!" Vitani said as she hugged Nathan.

Once everyone left, Sam, Dean, Vitani and Bella all gathered in the Impala and headed to the Motel they were staying at.

It had been one hell of a year, but they were all ready to begin a new one.

The End!

A/N Ok guys I hope you all love this story! Please R and R!


End file.
